ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Rise of the Great Devourer/Transcript
(The Destiny's Bounty is flying through a storm; in his cabin, Master Wu uses the Spirit Smoke and sees the Ninja being surrounded by the Serpentine before seeing himself being eaten by the Great Devourer and gasping. In the dining room, Kai, Nya and Jay are keeping watch over the four silver Fangblades.) Nya: Why is it that Torchfire Mountain is the only place we can destroy the Fangblades? Kai: 'Cause the Fangblades are made from the original teeth of the Devourer. They're so strong they can only break down in extraordinary heat. Jay: Uh, could someone pass the salt? (The Destiny's Bounty tilts, sliding the salt shaker towards him.) Hey, thanks. (Cole comes in, green from air sickness.) Cole: (groggily) Please. No one talk about food. How much longer until we get there? Jay: Not long. Hey, Cole, you're looking a little green over there. How'd you like a mucus salt sandwich? (Cole goes outside to vomit. Jay laughs.) Speaking of green, who would've guessed little Lloyd Garmadon turned out to be the Green Ninja? Nya: I know. He was such a brat at first. It's hard to believe he's gonna become the greatest Ninja that ever lived. Kai: (clears his throat) Where is that little runt? ---- (Lloyd is in the training room.) Lloyd: (in a western drawl) Serpentine, it's time I Spinjitzu you back into the filthy holes you came from. Ninja kick! Tiger claw! Ninja, go! (He attempts Spinjitzu but falls.) Pythor: (Laughs; turns visible) What a joke. You were always a boy who chased stupid dreams. Lloyd: Pythor! How did you get aboard? Pythor: (Picks Lloyd up) You think I would allow the Ninja to steal the Fangblades from me? Lloyd: Ugh! You'll never get away with it! Hey— (Pythor puts tape over his mouth and ties him to a punching bag.) Pythor: Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. As they say, out of sight, out of mind. (He disappears and laughs.) ---- (A tour bus stops next to Torchfire Mountain.) Driver: Thanks, folks, for choosing the Ninjago Tour Company to see our land's most scenic destinations. And if you look to your left, you'll find Ninjago's very own Torchfire Mountain, where the core of the natural volcano can reach up to a bajillion degrees. (While the tourists took pictures, a boy sees the Bounty.) Boy: Look, Mommy, a flying ship. Woman: Oh, honey, ships don't fly. Only planes. Boy: No, Mommy, it's a ship. Woman: Heh, uh-huh. That's nice, honey. Nya: Will everyone please place their seat back and tray table in the full upright and locked position? We have reached our destination: Torchfire Mountain. Give it a minute while we settle into position. (The bus leaves; meanwhile, the Ninja exits the cabin each with a Fangblade in hand.) Jay: (Sighs) It's roasting out here. Kai: Heh. If you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen. Jay: Hey, what's with Sensei? Zane: I do not know. He's been distant all morning. Wu: Ah, it is beautiful, is it not? Zane: Sensei, we are ready for the destruction of the Fangblades, yet you seem disinterested. Wu: You do not need my approval to finish the task. Jay: Uh, but Sensei— Wu: Butts are for sitting. And besides, there will come a time when you will have to go on without me. Kai: Sensei, you're talking crazy. You've been alive for, like, forever. (Cole nudges him.) Ugh! Zane: What he is trying to say is you are like the sunrise. We cannot begin a day without you. Wu: Ah, but even the sun must go down so a new day begins. Cole: I don't like metaphors. What are you trying to say? Are you leaving us again? Wu: In meditation, my smoke visions have come to an end, and tomorrow, I cannot see. This worries me. Jay: But it could be a good omen, you know. We destroy the Fangblades, then everything's gravy. Wu: Let's just get rid of them, for good. (Inside the generator room, Pythor destroys a machine, making the Bounty unstable. Wu holds on to a wooden plank.) Cole: Sensei! Hang on. We're coming. (He falls, but the Ninja catch him and he grabs Wu.) Unh! You're not going anywhere, old friend. Wu: Thank you, Cole. Kai: Argh! Nya, what's going on? Nya: Ah! Someone or something has overridden the system. (In the training room, Lloyd manages to escape and uncovers the tape from his mouth. He reaches the intercom.) Lloyd: Pythor's on board! (As his message echoes ovver the ship, the Ninja look back to find the Anacondrai with the Fangblades in his hands.) Pythor: Sorry if I don't lend a hand, but I'm really in a rush. Got this whole Devourer thing going on. (He chuckles.) Toodaloo. (He laughs and turns to find Lloyd with a Bo staff.)) Lloyd: Where do you think you're going? Pythor: Ah. A little cliché, don't you think? Lloyd: Uh, cliché? Pythor: I wouldn't expect a child to understand. Lloyd: Hey, I've grown up a lot. (He attacks him, but Pythor dodges.) Pythor: Hm, puny strength, no fundamentals, sloppy footwork. You think you can defeat me? Lloyd: I'm not trying to defeat you. I'm just trying to keep you busy until the cavalry arrives. (Nya, in her Samurai Mech, walks up to Pythor. Lloyd kicks him.) Haha, I hit him. I hit him, guys! Pythor: Oh, as much as I would like to play with your overgrown toys, I have a ride to catch. (He jumps off the Bounty and lands on a Rattlecopter.) Lloyd: No! Pythor: So long, suckers! Jay: Don't let go! Kai: You think I don't know that? (The Ninja fall, but Nya catches them.) Nya: Gotcha! Jay: I don't think I've ever been more glad to see you. Nya: Feel the same. Come on, he's getting away. Jay: Look, there! Pythor: The City of Ouroboros is miles away, this Rattlercopter will never get us there in time. They'll catch up to us. Skales: Don't worry, sir. We've already made preparations. Pythor: What preparations? (They land next to the tour bus.) Skales: I take it you're pleased? Pythor: Very. Very pleased, Skales. Boy: Mommy, snakes are kicking people off the bus. Woman: Don't be silly, sweetheart. Snakes don't— (The Serpentine board the bus and evacuate the passengers: Mezmo takes a chicen dish.) Mezmo: Yummy. Boy: See, Mommy? Snakes. Pythor: Next stop: Ouroboros! ---- (As the Ninja prepare to go after the Serpentine, Lloyd brings the Golden Weapons.) Wu: If Pythor returns the Fangblades to the City of Ouroboros, he'll awaken the Great Devourer. Nya: Well, we're not gonna let that happen. Lloyd: Oh, what about me? Ka: We need someone to stay with the Bounty. Lloyd: But did you see me kick him in the face? I'm an asset. I kick butt. And face. Kai: Patience, kid. You're too important now that you're the chosen one. Wu: Patience, hmm? Ah, the student has become the teacher. Jay: What do you say we play a little catch-up? Cole: It's my favorite game. Ninja: Ninja, go! (The summon their vehicles.) Jay: I've got him in my sights. Driver: Is this some kind of special tour? Pythor: Oh, shut up and drive. Skales: Sir, the Ninja are on our tail. They'll catch up with us in no time. Pythor: Ninja. (He grabs a microphone.) Good afternoon, my cold-blooded minions. If you look off to your left and behind you, you'll find Ninja. So annoying. So man your stations, chaps! We've got guests. Let's make sure se give them the ride of a lifetime. (The Fangpyre turn the bus into the Serpentine Train.) Kai: What is that? A truck? Wu: That is no truck. It is a moving fortress. Cole: Argh! Kai: Watch out! How are we supposed to get close to that thing? Bring it on. Nya: We've got company. Sensei! Wu: Huh? Let me see. (He destroys two of the Serpentins' vehicles.) Oh, this is fun. (Lloyd screams as he tries to pilot the Bounty.) Cole: If we have any chance at getting on that truck, we need to work together. Nya: I've got an idea. Jay, follow me. Zane, try to get in close and cool him off. Zane: Okay, I'm going in. Ninja, go! Goodbye. (He detaches the tail of the train.) Jay: All right. Nice one, Zane. Now let's board that truck. Skales: We're running out of time. If the Ninja stop us from getting to the City of Ouroboros, we may never awaken the Great Devourer. Pythor: Don't lecture me. Faster! Driver: I can't. If we drive any faster, the engine could explode. Pythor: Fine, then I'll do it. Get out. Driver: Now? Pythor: Now. Driver: Aah! (He jumps out.) I hate snakes. Pythor: Don't let them reach the front. Skales: I'll personally see to it myself. Kai: Let's split up. Last one to the front is a rotten Ninja. Jay: All right. (He uses his Spinjiztu on some Serpentine.) Haha! Where'd everyone go? Zane: Time to cool down. Kai: What? You try fighting up here. Huh? Nya: Mind if I interrupt? Wu: Hmm, hold this, please. (He hands his teacup to Chokun.) Chokun: Oh, yeah. (Wu pours him tea.) Thanks. (Wu punches him off the train and catches the cup.) Wu: Thank you. Kai: Watch out! Wu: Duck! Duck! Duck! Nya: I'm trying. I can't. (They hit a billboard.) Kai: Ninja, go! Wu: I told you to duck. Nya: I don't want to hear it. Skales: End of the line, loser. Cole: Watch out. (Cole summons his Tread Assault.) Skales: No. No, no, please. (Cole fires a missile at him and blasts him off the train, making the other Serpentine run away.) Cole: I love this thing. (Nya opens up the roof and everyone jumps in.) Wu: Cole. Good to see you. Cole: Good to see you too. Kai: Whoa! (He falls, but Zane catches him.) Jay: Heh. Nice catch, Zane. Cole: Last one's a rotten Ninja. Kai: Ah, so be it. But one more car to go. Pythor's in there with the four Fangblades. Who's first? (Wu goes in and detaches the car.) Jay: Sensei! Cole: What are you doing? Wu: My destiny is to face Pythor alone. Your destiny is to look after Lloyd. Kai: This is turning into a habit with him. How do we get off this thing? Lloyd: Ah! The Lost City of Ouroboros. (He drives faster.) Wu: This ends now! Pythor: So be it. ---- (Cole yawns as everyone waits by the train.) Nya: This is really boring. (Lloyd anchors the train.) Ninja: Lloyd! Lloyd: Hook, line, and sinker. Kai: To Ouroboros as fast as you can. Lloyd: Aye, aye, captain. Wu: Ninja, go! Pythor: You're getting slow, old man. (They crash near the city's entrance. Pythor gets to the statue.) Finally, the Great Devourer will be awakened. (He inserts the Fangblades.) Perfect. (He laughs.) It's working! Awaken, great one! Awaken the insatiable appetite of the beast that will consume all of Ninjago! Wu: What have you done!? Pythor: Don't you see? Releasing the Great Devourer is the only way to get back at the people of Ninjago for locking my kind underground for all those years. We should have been the ones ruling the surface, not you! Wu: You are playing with a power that cannot be controlled. It will consume everything, even the Serpentine. Pythor: Unleash, Great Devourer, and be free to do my bidding, for I have awakened you! Kai: Okay, Lloyd. Put us down right after that truck. Lloyd: Wait up, guys. (The statue crumbles.) Pythor: No, no. It isn't inside the statue? Then where is it? (The ground beneath him rumbles.) Aah! It's so big! Wu: You shall stay to see what you have done. Pythor: Aah! Let me go, you fool! Don't you see? It's underneath us! Wu: This is our destiny. Kai: What's going on? Who's that creature underground? Wu: You must do everything in your power to stop the Great Devourer. Go, Ninja! Go! Kai: No, Sensei. (The Devourer lunges at Wu and Pythor. The screen fades to black and reads "To Be Continued".) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2012 Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu